World Wide Web
by Lyannia
Summary: The beauty of the internet lies in its ability to strip people of their masks and let them reveal their inner selves. What happens before you realise your masked lover happens to be your nemesis?  One-shot SS


I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Just my story.

* * *

Sakura checked her email.

"**Hotmail wishes you a Happy Birthday"**

"**Birthday greetings XXX bookshop member…"**

Automatically, her fingers navigated and started to check the boxes beside all the emails she had received from credit card companies, from bookstores, from Microsoft…

Her heart sank as she reached the end of the list of unread messages.

She circled the mouse on her tabletop for a while, and refreshed the page.

And refreshed it again. And again.

She wondered how much time has passed, since she sat in front of her desktop, hand propped against her numbing cheeks, patiently waiting. Waiting for the email from him for what seemed like years.

Sakura, it's not as if he would remember its your birthday today she heard herself say.

The empty room echoed her uncertainty, but Sakura replied aloud to her thoughts, "Why not? We've been pen pals for a year."

Her voice trailed off at the end. A sense of disappointment, sadness and longing welled up in her heart. Burying her head in her arms on the desk, Sakura recalled all the memories of being with **WolfyAmber** in virtual reality. Was she doomed to be without love?

Sakura let out a mocking laugh.

Who can be so naïve to believe in a virtual personality? **WolfyAmber** could be an old man, he could be a pervert. Or even worse, as Sakura pondered over the identity of her virtual crush, as she has always—the frightfully annoying Li in her class.

Yes. Syaoran Li. The amber eyed boy in her class who glares and picks on her. Sakura could feel her blood boiling as she thought of the things he had done to the girls in her school.

It was common knowledge amongst the boys that Li changed girlfriends every few months, and not without having made the girl return to class with bloodshot eyes or depressed looks on their faces.

However, it was apparently not the case for the girl population in Sakura's high school. Somehow the notion of Love has gotten so crazy that almost every girl in the school would have dreamt of hitting on Syaoran Li before, even though he puts on his poker face and emits killer radiation to those who had just slightly offended him.

Sakura smiled as she thought of her gang. Tomoyo and Chiharu, her two best friends since ages ago had agreed to form an unofficial "Syaoran Haters Club" with her. It is such a wonderful club with her as President, although the fact that both of them already had boyfriends and were inactive members did disappoint Sakura a few times.

"_Tomoyo, what do you think of Li?"_

"_Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura slyly, and contemplated of teasing Sakura when she saw how serious she was about the topic._

"_I think he is okay. I mean he's good-looking and rich AND smart. Normal girls would fall at his feet..."_

"_Why don't you?"_

"_He's not my type and besides," Tomoyo's cheeks blushed, "I like Eriol-kun."_

Sakura shivered involuntarily a little upon the memory, while smiling to herself as she thought of how she had spurted out the chocolate she was drinking because of the mushy words Tomoyo spilled.

Sakura had once thought that she must be abnormal to not think about Syaoran Li as a romantic target. Now, her head lying against the wooden desk, Sakura wondered again why. Rhythmically her fingers pressed the "F5" button.

She will not deny the fact that Syaoran Li was good-looking, rich and smart. Yet there was something about him that made Sakura uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I am trying to catch his attention." Sakura said jokingly to herself. Then she paused.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura's face contorted into pure horror, as if she had discovered her daily meal had all been made of plastic. The impact of her own words hit her. No way was she trying to get Syaoran Li's attention!

She felt her brain shut down momentarily, reeling from the shock. The soft whirring hum of the air-conditioner against the silent background of her room did not help sort her thoughts out.

Desperately, she repeatedly pressed the refresh button six times in a row. Syaoran Li was nowhere near her idea of a boyfriend, who must possess—faith, insight, intelligence, good looks and a kind heart.

Sakura's troubles eased as she concentrated on the exploits on the female population in her high school. How many girls had he hurt with just that curt and cruel rejections to their love letters? The most he could do was to tell them nicely that he was interested in boys or that he had no interest in them!

The hatred in her heart grew, until finally, on the umpteenth time she clicked the refresh button, the heading was finally something she wanted to see. Hatred dissipated into nothing.

Excitement and nervousness ran throughout her entire body, threatening to eat her up.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"**

Sakura giggled uncontrollably. A part of her rational mind warned her from getting too hopeful on just two words, yet another larger part of her just went wild.

"Yes!!! He remembered!!" Sakura pushed her roller chair away from her computer screen and bounced up into the air, waving her arms around like the mental images of those typical Syaoran-fan girls whenever he passed by—

Sakura stopped in her motion and in control again, she sat down and read through **WolfyAmber**'s email.

It is odd how this warm, fuzzy feeling can travel throughout her body upon his email and how it lifts her spirits up immediately. It helps clear her mind away from the mental images of Li which pops up almost every minute.

Do not misunderstand. Sakura was an avid Syaoran-hater.

Argh. Sakura shook her head violently to get rid of Syaoran Li's smirk whenever she failed to get him annoyed. Somehow, she cannot shake off the mental image of him, unless she thinks about **WolfyAmber**.

It was like a dream come true to have a penpal who shares the same interests, the same hobbies and well, relatively equal views. They did disagree upon certain things like…Love.

Sakura sighed contentedly to herself and switched off her computer.

She changed into her pyjamas, all the while thinking of her mysterious crush. Perhaps she should ask him out one day…

She climbed into bed, all the time constructing the face of **WolfyAmber **in her mind. That is of course, after she had copied, saved and backed up the email and shut down the computer.

Somehow, in her dreams, she dreamt that she had asked **WolfyAmber** out, and he had came and somehow he had won a fight against Syaoran Li, whom she had thought had no right to be in the dream that she dreams…

* * *

Syaoran sneezed. Exhausted, he switched off his computer and lay gratefully on his bed. Yet, after ten minutes, Syaoran knew that any sleeping attempts would probably be futile, so his mind started wandering. The first thing that came to mind was the email he just sent. Well, it was the most recent activity he was engaged in after all. **Blossoms08 **would probably be thinking it is just another birthday greeting email when she sees it in her inbox.

To him, the email was not. He had to take two full hours to type that email. Half an hour to plan, and the rest of the time drained away while he thought of how to phrase his sentences. He sighed as he thought of long drawn company letters which typically only took him twenty minutes to type out.

Yet in the end, he only managed to put in "happy birthday" and "wish you will be happy forever" and nothing else. Except for a smiley. He buried his head in his pillow as he thought of his incompetency in expressing his feelings. It was the same with approaching girls and now it is the same with his **Blossom08**.

(Of course, Syaoran has once again failed to notice the possessive term he placed before his pen pal's username)

Syaoran thought of school the next day and rubbed his forehead a little. Having to put up with the pretence was harder than he thought. Rabid fan girls, people who hate and gossip about him and the teachers who all have high expectations of him…

Was his mother's plan about a 'secret weapon' ever going to work?

Syaoran sighed and cleared the thoughts about the Li clan. There was no longer any point in anything it seemed.

Well, perhaps with the exception of communicating with **Blossoms08**. The joy of having met someone who understands and shares the very same views on certain issues encouraged him more than all the things in the future he could possibly attain. His happiness was probably fuelled by the fact that Blossom08 will be objectively looking at him as a person. Not the Li clan heir, not the perfect boy to date, not the model student.

He is probably in love. Probably.

Syaoran wondered if he should ask her out the next time they exchange words in the all powerful World Wide Web. Then, deciding that was just what he should do, he cleared his mind like a Zen master, and concentrated on sleeping and regaining energy to be able to face the next day in the arena.

As he slept, somehow the image of Sakura Kinomoto popped up in his mind, the girl whose unexplained dislike for him and her clumsiness always made him want to laugh out loud like a normal high school boy would, and who acted as a beam of light in his bleak schooldays, giving him a little…support?

Before sleep finally overtook him, Syaoran recalled that in his relief in completing his email, he had forgotten to sign out of his account.

He threw the thought aside. Not like anybody can and would hack into an account like **WolfyAmber **on his guarded computer.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, I completed this story really fast and I am rather worried about its quality, but still I decided to post it due to the fact that I am probably not going to write anytime soon so I'll better gather comments and just give it an overhaul if I really need to. Oh yes, and I really need a beta-reader T.T Yes yes, and I know its a one-shot. Its supposed to be one.

Sorry to readers who read my other stories, I'm not writing 'Odd Affnity' just yet. Cause there are certain parts of the story I want to completely remove and I am facing my major major exams this year, so sorry and please understand! But anyway, I'll be concentrating on one-shots or short stories if I am going to write, so ta-da!! I really hope this story hooks you and whether it does or doesn't....CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON NOW AND GIVE YOUR REVIEWS. THANK YOU!!! :D


End file.
